josephandtheamazingtechnicolordreamcoatfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Characters *'Narrator': A character not of the time or place of the action. The Narrator tells the story through word and song, guiding the audience gently through the story of Joseph and his brothers, usually gives meaning to the story with his/her words. In early productions this character was usually played by a man; later productions have featured a woman in the role. *'Jacob': The father of twelve sons, his favourite being Joseph. At times he may appear unfair and shallow, but he is, more importantly, the prophet who recognises the future and the calling of Joseph, thus saving the House of Israel. Usually doubles as Potiphar. *'Joseph (son of Jacob)Joseph': Eleventh son of Jacob. Obviously his father's favourite, Joseph early on shows a talent for interpreting dreams and telling the future. This gets him into trouble with his brothers when he predicts his future will include ruling over the other eleven. However, it saves his life when in Egypt he correctly interprets Pharaoh's dreams. In the end he has risen to a great position of power, but he still forgives his brothers and brings his family to Egypt to partake of the bounty he has accumulated there. *'Ishmaelites': Men of the desert, they buy Joseph as a slave, take him to Egypt, and sell him to Potiphar. *'Potiphar': A powerful and rich Egyptian, Potiphar purchases Joseph and puts him to work in his household, where he soon realises that Joseph is honest, hard-working, and a great addition to his pool of help. When he grows suspicious of Mrs. Potiphar and Joseph, however, he grows angry and has Joseph thrown into prison. Usually played by the actor playing Jacob. *'Mrs. Potiphar': Beautiful and scheming, Mrs. Potiphar tries to seduce Joseph, but is unsuccessful. However, she does manage to rip off much of his clothing just as her husband comes into the room, thus condemning him to prison. Also plays one of the wives. *Baker One of Pharaoh's servants, the Baker is in prison with Joseph who correctly interprets his dreams and predicts that he will be put to death. Played by one of the brothers. *Butler: Another of Pharaoh's servants, the Butler is also in prison with Joseph who also correctly interprets his dreams, this time that he will be released and taken back into Pharaoh's household. It is the Butler who tells Pharaoh about Joseph and his uncanny ability with dreams. Played by one of the brothers. *'Pharaoh': The most powerful man in Egypt, Pharaoh is considered a god on earth. When Joseph interprets his dreams, he promotes him to one of the highest positions in his government. In most productions, Pharaoh is portrayed as an Elvis Presley-style figure. Sometimes played by one of the brothers. *'Joseph's Eleven Brothers:' Although acting usually as a group, they each have their own different personalities, talents, and flaws. As a group they sell Joseph into slavery, but as individuals they deal with the following years and how they can make amends. They sing and dance their way through many situations and places. The brothers also double as Egyptians and servants of Potiphar. **'Reuben': Eldest son of Jacob. Takes the lead on "One More Angel in Heaven" **'Simeon': Second son of Jacob. Takes the lead on "Those Canaan Days" **'Levi': Third son of Jacob. **'Judah': Fourth son of Jacob. Takes the lead on "Benjamin Calypso". **'Dan': Fifth son of Jacob. **'Naphtali': Sixth son of Jacob. **'Gad': Seventh son of Jacob. **'Asher': Eighth son of Jacob. **'Issachar': Ninth son of Jacob. **'Zebulun': Tenth son of Jacob. **'Benjamin': Twelfth son of Jacob. Joseph accuses him of stealing the golden cup. *'The Wives': The wives of Jacob. The actresses playing the wives also double as Egyptians and servants of Potiphar. *'Adult chorus' *'Children's chorus'' Category:Characters Category:Content